Breath of Life
by bking4
Summary: Just because the Gold Morning ended, doesn't mean it's over. It affects everyone long after Scion is vanquished. Theo can't seem to move on. One drunken night ends with him completely out of sorts, and struggling to keep his head above water. Indefinite Hiatus as of 11/26/18. May come back to it, may not, depending on future inspiration.


**On Holiday**

 **September 24th, 2013**

 **18:15 GMT -6**

It's been three months. I wouldn't go so far as to say that everything is back to normal. I highly doubt anything will be normal ever again. But surprisingly enough, life has gone on. At least, gone on as well as can be expected. I had a chance to move to Earth Gimel, to join one of the new cape teams, after all was said and done. Almost took it, too. But in the end, I decided I needed a break from being a hero.

Despite what I may have told Jack Slash in the heat of the moment, I never believed I was cut out for it. Once, I even made a whole list of reasons why I wasn't supposed to be a hero, why I wasn't worthy. It was a pretty long list. As a result, after the end of the world, I figured I'd best put my powers to use trying to put the things that were already broken back together, rather than fighting crime or something similarly silly.

I almost went back to Brockton Bay, after it was all over. Or, what little was left of it. But Brockton Bay hasn't been my home for a long time. So, I went back to Chicago. My abilities were rather useful for lifting and moving rubble out of the way, at least for short distances. And my material constructs were quite a bit stronger than I was. It was also a good way to train my speed with my constructs, which has always been one of my major downfalls.

I'm not the only parahuman helping with the relief effort. There's a girl I've been teaming up with some days. She's got a power that's a mix between Annex and Cuff. She can touch an inorganic material, liquefy it, and reshape it. She can't affect as much as Annex or Cuff could, but she's more versatile. That means I don't have to spend the time to retract all my hands, which is helpful. She also helps split some of the larger rubble into smaller pieces, giving me more manageable sized pieces of debris to pick up and move. We've got good synergy.

"Almost done for the day?" she asks. I jump at her voice. We don't talk much when we work. I have a tendency to space out. I pull my hand out of the piece of asphalt attached to my belt. I don't wear my old costume anymore, but I jerry-rigged a belt with all the most common materials I use in my reconstruction work on it.

"Yeah, just about." I sigh and crack my back. It's been another long day.

"Up for a drink tonight? They finally got some decent liquor in at the Shack up on 8th street." I hum in response as I think about it. A lot of the real estate up near the edge of the water had been destroyed, ransacked, or otherwise looted during the end of the world. It was also one of the first places we started reconstruction on. As a result, we're currently unofficial celebrities in the area, and we're often offered free drinks. The treatment we get from most people is surprisingly similar to what it was like to be a Ward; just with a lot less morning talk shows and a lot more alcohol involved.

"Not tonight, Sheila. Told a friend I'd be free tonight for a call. Catching up from the old days. Maybe next week." I smiled at her in apology. I know she only goes out on Friday nights, and special occasions. And today may be Tuesday, but it is certainly a special occasion.

"Not tonight, not last month, not ever. You've blown me off every time I've asked. One day you'll run out of excuses." She smirks at me and gives me a glare. She seems sure of her eventual ability to wear me down and admit for a drink. I just have a few too many reasons to say no.

Even still, I really shouldn't blow her off. Most people, especially those from the community, know that I used to work with _her._ A lot of them can't help but ostracize me. But not Sheila. I just can't manage to make myself build up the motivation or the drive to go out. There's also a small part of me that still cares that I'm technically underage. Even though I'm likely the only one still alive that cares about that sort of thing.

"Next week, for sure. But tonight will be rough. It's been three months on the dot. So..." I trail off. We don't need to talk about what's it's been three months from. I'd be willing to bet that's why she offered to take me out for a drink after not offering the past three weeks. And we both know I don't intend to go out next week.

"I know. That's why I offered tonight." Called it. "Just in case you didn't have any other plans and needed... Well. In case you needed." I smile slightly at that, even as her smile falters. Sheila really does try hard to be a good friend. It's nice how much she cares, even after only knowing me for three months. I really should take her up on her offer next week.

"Next week, I promise." And I put emphasis on it. She eyes me, then gives me a nod. Good. "But I've gotta go, told my friend I'd be free by 7 tonight." I wave as I start walking back towards my apartment, and she heads in the opposite direction towards her favorite bar. It's going to be pretty crazy tonight. The 24th of every month so far since it ended has been a massive celebration. Yet somehow, I don't really feel like celebrating all that much. I never do.

The air on my walk back home is cool. Autumn's officially started, and the few trees I see have started the transition to red and gold leaves. One of the crazies on the street corners might call that a bad omen - that the relief effort is doomed to die, just like the trees around us. I see a few of them every couple of days, spouting out nonsense about how we're all doomed to fail, and to just give up. I almost punched the last one in the face. I wouldn't ever really do it, but the image is a happy thought.

I've got a small domino mask on. Sheila insisted, said that just in case I ever wanted to get back into the life, I should keep my identity protected. Not that the Protectorate or the Wards even exists anymore, but still. She tried to convince me I could go solo, but I'm not sure I could. I always worked best on a team.

That thought sparks my walk through memory lane. Stakeouts. Training sessions. Endbringer fights. The big moments and the small, all important. Haven't talked to anyone from the old team since it all happened. Not sure what they've been up to. Been stuck wallowing in self pity just a bit too much. I smile to myself; at least I'm self aware.

* * *

A/N: This is the story I started to write to get over writer's block I had in regards to Sorceress. I think it's kind of a cool idea. Maybe you will too. Thanks go out to my beta readers Assembler and wizerd00. Let me know what you think!


End file.
